


Страхи

by MeyMey



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Страхи

Риду уже почти не снятся кошмары. По крайней мере, уже не снится тот мальчик в подвале. Но иногда он всё равно просыпается среди ночи в холодном поту и долго не может унять сердцебиение. Во всех кошмарах разные лица, разные люди, но сюжет один.   
Рид не может их спасти. Не успевает.   
Наверное, поэтому он постоянно вляпывается во всё дерьмо, что находит. Как будто ему не хватило сарая. Как будто он не помнит, как собирался выкапывать себе могилу.   
Но ему никогда не снится сарай. Потому что он не видел ничьих страданий. Потому что там некого было спасать. Себя Рид не считает почему-то.   
Зато Морган с ним не согласен. Совсем не согласен. Настолько не согласен, что когда в очередной раз Рид оказался в больнице, он так наорал на него, что Спенсер ещё пару дней боялся смотреть ему в глаза. А потом он извинился, но Морган его не простил. Он так и сказал раненому, бледному и растрёпанному Риду: «Я не прощаю тебя».   
Тогда Риду впервые приснился сон про него самого. Он сидел в центре сарая, на стуле и был весь в крови и синяках. Только проснувшись, Рид понял, что смотрел на себя со стороны. Чьими-то глазами. Глазами Дерека, наверное.   
Когда Рид снова оказывается на больничной койке – Морган снова злится, но всё так же дежурит в палате и съедает, кажется, все запасы желе из буфета.   
\- Не злись, - говорит Рид и прикрывает глаза, потому что в палате слишком ярко и от этого начинает болеть голова. – В этот раз я правда не специально. На моём месте мог быть любой из вас.  
\- Но оказался ты, - констатирует Морган и отправляет пустую баночку в мусор, словно бы подводя итог и ставя точку, но Рид открывает глаза и сводит к переносице брови.   
\- Хватит уже! И сидеть здесь, словно у тебя нет других дел, тоже хватит. Хватит быть здесь немым укором. Я никогда не подставлялся специально. Но, понимаешь, я жив, а если бы я в те разы поступил по-другому – были бы живы те люди?   
\- Процентов девяносто пять – да, - хмыкает Морган, и Рид молчит.   
Молчит минут пять, пока снова не заговаривает, но уже спокойнее и тише.   
\- Я просто боюсь. Они снятся мне, Дерек. Все люди, кого мы не смогли спасти. Они снятся мне и умоляют о помощи. А я… я ничего не могу сделать. Я даже шагнуть к ним навстречу не могу и смотрю, смотрю, как их убивают. Иногда так зверски, что на середине я просыпаюсь от своего крика.  
Когда Рид замолкает, Морган не смотрит на него, а смотрит на свои руки, о чём-то думая.   
\- Мне тоже снится нечто подобное, Рид, - говорит он. – Только всегда один и тот же человек. В него стреляют, ему перерезают глотку, его пытают и насилуют. И он не просит о помощи, нет, он просто смотрит на меня, и я понимаю, что он сам подставился, чтобы кого-то защитить, - Дерек грустно усмехается. – Угадаешь, кто мне снится?   
Рид удивлённо смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом ухмыляется.   
\- Насилуют? Дерек, Фрейд бы сказал тебе несколько интересных выводов.   
\- Ты идиот, Рид, - мотает головой Морган. – Это правда страшно.   
\- Верю. Я просто, ну… прости. Я правда постараюсь быть аккуратнее. И буду впускать тебя первым.   
\- Договорились, - серьёзно кивает Морган и улыбается. – За тебя я порой переживаю больше чем за жертв, которых нам надо спасать. Ты отвлекаешь меня от работы.   
\- Ну, отсиживаться где-то и, звоня по телефону, называть тебя шоколадкой, я не могу, но я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы не отвлекать тебя.   
\- Шоколадкой?   
\- Ну, из всего того, что вы с Гарсией друг другу сюсюкаете – это довольно безобидное. Но я всё равно не буду так тебя называть.   
\- Слава Богу.   
\- И всё-таки о Фрейде…  
\- Ты думаешь, я хочу тебя изнасиловать, и поэтому подсознание подкидывает мне такие картинки?   
\- Я думаю, - начинает Рид, но, смутившись, запинается.   
\- Я не хочу тебя насиловать. Честно. Только по любви.   
Не почувствовав улыбки Моргана, Рид поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, и быстро опускает её обратно, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь взглядом.   
Морган серьёзен.


End file.
